1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic coupling for joining together two tubes in such a manner that the connection can be effected and severed repeatedly.
Still more especially the invention relates to a plastic coupling that is principally manufactured of a material that is different from the material of the tubes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that with conventional glues or adhesives it is possible for the glue to stick very strongly on the condition that both elements to be joined are manufactured of the same materials.
In some cases, for the connection of two tubes, a coupling sleeve is used made of the same material as the tubes to which it is bonded, for example in the case of tubes and coupling sleeves in polyvinylchloride.
In other cases, whereby greater demands are put on the tubes and/or connection, it is desirable to utilise other materials including, for example, composite materials, such as polyester.
In such cases the manufacture of coupling sleeves in a composite material is a difficult if not impossible task. For example, the coupling sleeves would not be sufficiently strong or not be capable of being shaped into the desired form.